Tabby Bee
Tabby Bee is a Colorless Event bee that hatches out of a Tabby Bee Egg, which is available in the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets. Like other event bees, Tabby Bee does not have a favorite treat, and the only way to make it Gifted is by feeding it a Star Treat. Tabby Bee likes the Bamboo Field, Spider Field, and Clover Field. It dislikes the Cactus Field. This bee has a unique perk: its stats increase permanently with the collection of Tabby Love tokens. At 1,000 tabby love, this bee has the best collection and conversion rates in the game, and is arguably the best bee in the game. The maximum stats are: * Collects 110 pollen in 4 seconds * Makes 1760 honey in 3 seconds. * Collects 176 pollen from 3 lines of 4 flowers with Scratch (2,112 pollen). Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 160 honey in 3 seconds. * +50% Energy, +15% Move Speed, +25% Conversion Speed, +3 Attack, up to +1680 Conversion Amount, up to +100 Gather Amount. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: Enhanced “Scratch”, +50% Critical Power. Abilities * [Tabby Love] Permanently grants Tabby Bee +1% Gather Amount, Conversion Amount, and pollen from Scratch. Stacks up to 1,000 times. * [Scratch] Collects 16 pollen from 3 lines of 4 flowers. Pollen is increased by up to 1000% by Tabby Love. If Tabby Bee is Gifted, Scratch will always land a critical hit. Gallery Tabby.PNG|An old Tabby Bee Beehive. Gifted Tabby Bee hive.PNG|A gifted Tabby Beehive. TABBY.png|Tabby Bee's face.|link=https://web.roblox.com/library/1753894363/Images-f32b TabbyGoodbye.png|When Tabby Bee sale is over. TabbyLoveToken.png|Tabby Bee's Tabby Love token. File:ScratchToken.png|Tabby Bee's Scratch token. first edition tabby.png|A First Edition Tabby Bee. RobloxScreenShot20180808 181438460.png|Tabby Bee in the Ticket Tent. File: Tabby Bee Easter egg 1.PNG|Where the Tabby Bee Easter egg was located. File: Tabby Bee Easter egg 2.PNG|Tabby Bee Avatar block. 4056E011-9341-4017-8B95-3089046D6874.jpeg|Tabby Bee discovered. D9A65721-F0F2-4087-B1E2-CD263687AE49.jpeg|Tabby Bee Egg. 4E36691F-7BA9-4767-83A1-24E965057122.jpeg|Tabby Love as a buff on the player bar. 5674D6D2-AC7E-40C0-ABA5-DF4118A7EFFE.jpeg|x1 Tabby Love stats. GiftedTabby (2).png|Gifted Tabby Bee notification. Picture1.png|Tabby Bee's Scratch. Trivia * When Tabby Bee was added, the maximum Tabby Love stack was mistakenly set to 500. This was fixed in a later update. * There used to be an Easter Egg behind the hives, which was a block with a distorted photo of Tabby Bee on it. It was removed around June 2, 2018. This was possibly a hint for one of the codes, more specifically, "Meow", which gave 5 tickets. * Because of a timer glitch that didn't allow players to buy it, Tabby Bee returned on sale between June 2nd and June 6th, 2018. * Tabby Bee is the third event bee to be added to the game. The first and second event bees, respectively, are Bear Bee and Photon Bee. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, Puppy Bee, Festive Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees which can be a first edition bee when hatching them during its first release in-game. * Tabby Love stack will not be removed if you evict or transform Tabby Bee in any way. * When you reach 1000 Tabby Love, Tabby Bee will still produce the Tabby Love ability token, but it will have no effect as you have reached the maximum stack. * The original price of Tabby Bee was 250 tickets when it was first released. * Tabby Bee is a reference to Onett's real-life cat, Sam. This is hinted in one of Onett's dialogues in his star journey quests, and later confirmed on discord. * Tabby Bee, along with Basic Bee and Rascal Bee are Onett's favorite bees. * Tabby Bee is mentioned in Panda Bear's dialogue during his Ultimate Ant Annihilation 1 quest. ** According to Panda Bear, Tabby Bee was raised by cats. * Tabby Bee is one of the few bees based off from animals other than just bees, the others being Lion Bee, Tadpole Bee, Puppy Bee, and Bear Bee. ** This and Lion Bee are the only bees that are based on felines. * This bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, Festive Bee, and Photon Bee are the only bee to have a gifted bonus that affects its signature ability. Colorless Category:Bees Category:Event